tis the season of giving
by electrikitty
Summary: ever since heine came to weisburg palace, he's been constantly giving to everyone around him. yet since it's christmas, it seems that some certain princes want to give to him in return… / the royal tutor / one-shot / christmas special


**A/N:** …Sigh. I couldn't let Christmas Day go by without a one-shot, even though I just wrote 'Christmas Kisses' for Christmas Eve… Anyways, here's a little something cute and Merry Christmas to you all.

* * *

 **Tis the Season of Giving**

I've probably never slept in so late in my life.

The clock chimes, and I wince at the sound, before turning over in a tangle of quilts and burying my face in the pillow. 'Mmph…'

Gradually, I recall the night before. Christmas Eve. The night was a wonderful Christmas Eve party, with carols and starlight and shameless exploitation of mistletoe, and staying up through all hours of the night. The last thing I can remember is nearly falling asleep while walking back to my room, only for Viktor to sneak up behind me and sweep me off my feet, carrying me back the rest of the way. I was too tired to protest, and frankly, I didn't even want to.

I turn over and stare at the ceiling, replaying the memories. And I smile a little.

After a moment, I pull out my pocket watch and hold it up to the light. I blink, and try to clear my vision enough to read the clock face. 'Ten-thirty?' I murmur. 'Guess I better get up…'

Yet I can't quite make myself, sp I sprawl out over the bed again. Except something hits against my leg, and the distraction wakes me up properly. I sit up and glare at the offending item, then sigh and push my glasses on, because I have no idea what I'm was actually looking at.

A pile of presents. My heart skips a beat, then settles and I slowly push my glasses up. I blink. And I gingerly pick up the first present on the pile.

A clumsily wrapped box, tied with a golden bow. I tilt the gift, and notice a few lines scrawled on the wrapping paper. _'Cause I figured you would like it? -Leonhard_. I tear off the paper and open the box — a box bearing the stamp of a bakery in Wienner that holds a royal warrant.

I can't help but smile. A slice of Dobos torte, with a golden fork. _How did he know? He must have asked Prince Licht what my favourite was. How sweet_.

I set it aside, and take the next package, a slender package of brown paper fastened with a wax seal. I prise it open, and my eyes widen. A pair of shiny new silver glasses, with a note written in careful script. _Dear Master, I was racking my brain trying to think what to give you for Christmas, and I recalled you said recently that your glasses were beginning to show some signs of wear and tear, but you said you didn't have time to go into town and get them fixed. Forgive my dreadful insolence, but I borrowed your glasses while you were asleep to have the court physician check the prescription. I could think of no other way to obtain your prescription without spoiling the surprise and the need seemed rather pressing, so please forgive me for that… Merry Christmas, from Bruno._

 _Truly, Prince Bruno? Glasses?_ I chuckle wryly and swap out my glasses. I glance around with pleasure, noting the improved clarity. It seems my other glasses were older than I thought. _Thank you, Prince. I can easily forgive you for such a thoughtful gift._

I take the next gift, a large rectangular box. I shake it, and the contents thump and roll around inside. I'm unable to guess as to its contents, so I open it up and take a look.

A pair of elegant leather boots, with… incredibly tall heels. 'Truly, Highness?' I say flatly, unable to help voicing my response aloud.

I tip them over, and a note falls out. _Festive greetings, Teach! A little something to go with your masquerader's outfit. Which you still have to wear, by the way!_

I groan, then glance at the note again. _Thanks for everything you've done to help me out this year with starting work in town. I appreciate it. Love Licht._

I fold the note up again. 'Oh, Prince…' I murmur. 'You're welcome indeed.'

I look at the boots, and heave a sigh. Fine. I'll wear them once, but the outfit is out of the question.

I take the next gift, a flat package, for a change. I tear the paper off in one sweep, and a dozen colours assault my senses. It takes a while, but I finally work out what it is. A painting, and rather than Kai's usual abstract expressionism, I can actually make out what looks like the palace. And painted over the grounds are bright splashes of colour that look like… the princes and I.

 _Dear Teacher, I thought I would do a painting and give it to you. Bruno told me to paint using a reference, so I went off and painted this while the rest of you were out playing with Adele. That's why I'm not in it. I think you spent half the time trying to find me, actually… I couldn't let you find me or the painting wouldn't be a surprise, so I'm sorry if I caused you trouble. Adele helped me with the painting, so it's a present from the both of us._

I touch the painted streaks and colour, and the texture of the canvas. Centred in the canvas, I've been caught between searching for Kai and chasing after Adele, with my head tilted in profile and a question on my lips, my hair a bright flame of amber. Between the two of them working on it, it feels like looking in a mirror.

I lie back on the bed, and hold the painting above my head.

It feels like looking at the sun coming through a skylight.

I smile. _Thank you, all of you. That was truly special._

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** Reviews welcome, thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
